Process of Determination and Elimination
by Renier'sbaby
Summary: Renesmee is pregnant and is due any day. A old vampire is back from the dead and wants to kill Nessie. The wolf pack and Cullens try to protect her. At the end something amazing happens. Hope you'll be happy and shocked with the old vampire.


Process of Determination and Elimination

Setting: Great Britain. Up in hilly/ mountains area.

Recap: Victoria has come back from the dead somehow to avenge James. Jacob and Nessie are married and Nessie is extremely close to her due date. Victoria tried her whole newborn vampire strategies again but it's a little more complex than before. Now Edward, Bella, and Nessie are hiding in the mountainous area of the UK (Great Britain).

(Nessie is complaining about fighting)

Nessie: So we're staying here?

Edward: Yes.

Nessie: I'm staying here while everyone is having a blast ripping heads off? I don't know about you guys but it doesn't seem fair to me.

Edward: Well actually it is. For my grandchild anyway.

Nessie: Yah, well.

Bella: Sweetie, can you be quiet for at least 5 minutes you're giving all of us a headache.

Nessie: Fine…..but this is such an obvious spot mom.

Bella: Not unless you have any better ideas.

Nessie: I can name a few.

Edward: Well it's too late now Nessie. Just be quiet for a few moments please.

Nessie: alright, alright, I'll shut up.

Bella: Thank you.

(Jacob comes in)

Nessie: Jacob!

Jacob: Hey you. (They hug)

Nessie: Is everybody okay. Do they need help because I'll do it?

Jacob: No we don't. And no you are not fighting. You are not risking our baby's life. (Rubs her belly or baby bump. Then Nessie puts her hand on his. Jacob looks at Nessie)

Nessie: Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. (Kisses him) Promise.

Jacob: (smiles) Ok. Well I better get going. (Turn and tries to walk away) If Victoria isn't in the area I'll be back. Ok?

Nessie: Just as planned. (Jacob comes back and kisses Nessie)

Jacob: I love you.

Nessie: I love you more. (Jacob smiles and walks away.) Be careful Jacob.

Jacob: Always am baby.

Bella: That's what you said last time.

Jacob: Love you too Bells.

Bella: Yah gotta love him.

Nessie: Mom. I have to love him.

(Both laugh)

Edward: What was your plan Nessie?

Nessie: What? Oh…you see Jacob and I thought that if Victoria wasn't there she would be tacking us down and finding us. If so Jacob would be here to help. Just in case.

Bella: so you think history is going to repeat itself.

Nessie: Yes, but Victoria will be gone this time, for good.

Edward: Nice thinking.

Nessie: Thanks. (Feel pain in her womb)

Bella: Are you okay sweetheart?

Nessie: I'm fine. It's just a contraction. (Puts her head up) Or a warning.

Bella: Warning? What are you…? (Edward cuts off)

Edward: We are not alone love.

(Low laugh from the tree line. Victoria comes out into the open)

Victoria: hello Edward, Bella; long time no see huh? (Laughs) wow, it's been what, twenty years now. Time goes by fast doesn't it? And look at you Bella welcome to the club vampire. Congrats. (Laughs)

(Victoria steps closer and Nessie lets out a growl)

Victoria: Oh. And we have been busy too lately huh. (Laughs) Isn't that right Renesmee?

(Nessie touches her womb)

Victoria: (laughs)

Edward: This is not about her Victoria.

Victoria: (looks at Edward) this was never bout her Edward. It's all about getting revenge for James' death. I was just making conversation.

Edward: Why are you here? I remember ripping your head off and burning your body with it.

Victoria: I know. I know. It's a shame that you couldn't figure it out that there was a third person with us.

Edward: That's impossible. There were two of you. You and uh Riley Biers.

Victoria: That's what you think. Fred has the gift to make others think that he is not there, or just make them feel really repulsed. (Pause) Thanks to him, I can now finish what I started.

Nessie: Over my dead body.

Victoria: Well, this is precious. I can take out two Cullen generations at once. (Shrugs shoulders) More the merrier.

Edward: No! (Puts Nessie out of harm's way and gets into Victoria's path. And with the fighting. Please improvise. But in the end they're both on the ground and cornered by Fred.)

Nessie: Mom! Daddy! (Growls and charges at Victoria. Nessie pushes her to the ground.)

Victoria: Aren't you the strong one. Well it takes two to play this game. (Victoria kicks Nessie off sending her flying to the other side of the area. Victoria comes over to Nessie grabs her throat and pushes her against the tree.)

Victoria: You think you're so tough uh Renesmee?

Nessie: Go to hell.

Victoria: (laughs) Oh; you so much like your father. (Laughs. She squeezes Nessie's neck. Nessie starts choking.) Do you know how my mate, James died. (Nessie stares) Your dad tore off his head and burned the pieces. And what am I left with? NOTHING! (Squeezes her neck harder)

Nessie: Daddy. (With a breath)

Bella: Nessie!

Victoria: Say good-bye Renesmee.

Nessie: Good- by Renesmee.

(A growl comes out of nowhere. Jacob comes out and grabs Victoria and Nessie is set free)

Nessie: (breathing hard) Jacob!

Bella: Nessie! (Runs over to her w/ Edward) Are you alright Nessie?

Nessie: Yah, for now. Jacob!

(Jacob is being attacked by Victoria. Nessie runs over to them and throws Victoria off his back. Then Nessie turn to Jacob.)

Nessie: Jacob, are you okay baby?

(Victoria gets up and charges for Nessie.)

Bella: Renesmee watch out!

Nessie: What?

(Victoria throws Nessie to the nearest tree. She falls to the ground.)

Nessie: No! My baby! (Touches womb)

(Victoria grabs Nessie by her throat and slams her against the tree.)

Victoria: You're so eager aren't yah.

Nessie: Seem like it.

Victoria: It's too bad that your child won't live to see one day.

Nessie: Please don't. Don't do this, it's not worth it.

Victoria: (laughs) that is pathetic. You look and act so strong but on the inside you're just weak.

Nessie: I'm stronger than you.

Victoria: Ha. All of us know you have a weak spot for the wolf over there. And that you have a child that is ready to be born soon.

(Nessie looks at Jacob who is lying on the ground.)

Victoria: Hm…..it's true too bad he'll be dead before I finish you and your baby off.

(Nessie has flash backs of all the good times that she has had with Jacob.)

Victoria: Now what was I going to do. Oh yah.

(She punches Nessie and kicks her. Nessie runs and hides.)

Victoria: Come on Renesmee. You said that you were so strong. If so then come out and show it. (Pause) No answer huh. Well I'll just take it out on the wolf, if you don't mind.

(Victoria heads towards Jacob. Nessie jumps out.)

Nessie: No!

(Nessie tackles Victoria. Both get back up and circle each other.)

Victoria: This is the moment I have waited twenty years for.

Nessie: I guess you're going to have to wait a little bit longer.

(Victoria charges, Nessie grabs her arm and flips her over. Victoria stand up immediately and slid tackles Nessie. They roll on the ground until Nessie kicks Victoria off. Victoria comes back and brings Nessie so hard to the ground that it knocks Nessie out.)

Victoria: Ha. That was easy enough. (Touches Nessie's womb) Poor child, sorry it has to be this way but I can't have another generation at the line. Oh well, no matter. (Growls at Nessie. Just before she kills Nessie Jacob springs to action and holds Victoria down. Bella and Edward go to Nessie to wake her up.)

Bella: Nessie! Get up! (Looks at her head) Oh God! Edward she's bleeding to the head.

Edward: Wake her up Bella! I'm going help Jacob.

(Jacob and Edward are fighting Victoria. *improvise with that*)

Bella: Nessie. Come on. Wake up. Jacob needs you, get up.

(Nessie Groans)

Bella: Nessie are you okay?

Nessie: yah. (Looks at Edward and Jacob) Mom, I got to help them. She'll kill both of them. (Pause) Give me a knife.

Bella: A knife. What for?

Nessie: You have to trust me with this one. And you might want to cover your nose.

Bella: You're risking your baby's life.

Nessie: I'll take those chances because I'm not going to let dad or Jacob die.

Bella: Be careful.

Nessie: When have I ever been careful?

(Nessie stands about a yard away from Jacob, Edward and Victoria.)

Nessie: Victoria! (She cuts herself. Victoria looks and begins to charge at her with Edward following. Nessie outs her arm out and Victoria bites it. Nessie takes her other arm and headlocks Victoria. Then Edward punches it off. Nessie looks at Edward.)

Edward: Nice Nessie. Now give me the head.

(Nessie give him the head and the rest of the pieces. Jacob starts whining)

Nessie: Jake! (Runs to him)

Nessie: Jacob! Oh no! You're cut and bruised everywhere honey.

Jacob: It's fine. It's just AhhHhh.

Nessie: Here, let's get you up. (She helps him up and realizes that there is a bite mark on his neck.)Well I'll be damned. She bit him! That leech bit him!

(Carlisle comes)

Carisle: Renesmee just calm down.

Nessie: Calm down? Papa he has a bite mark on his neck.

Carisle: I know and we'll take care of it.

Nessie: But how?

(He looks at her)

Nessie: oh no. No way. I have never done that before. Why can't you do it?

Carisle: Because he trust you more than me.

Nessie: Oh God!

Carisle: You can do it. Find the will. (Jacob screams)

Nessie: Can I?

(Jacob grabs her arm)

Jacob: Just get it out of me Nessie. (Screams) Please

Nessie :( Brushes his face) I'm sorry baby. (She bites him)

(After a minute or so)

Carisle: Nessie, he's clean. You have to stop. Nessie stop now.

(After another minute Nessie pushes herself away from Jacob. Lunges towards him and stops herself)

Nessie: I'm so sorry Jake.

Jacob: It's okay baby. (Lift himself up) It's alright.

Edward: I'm so proud of you love. (Kisses her forehead)

Nessie: I'm not.

Esme: You saved him. That's all it matters.

Nessie: Uh-Huh

Emmett: welcome to the club Jacob! How did that feel?

Jacob: Different but kinda of sexy at the time. (Winks at Nessie. Everyone else laughs)

Nessie: Figured that you would have to say that sooner or later.

Jacob: Yah. (He hugs her.) But you like it.

Nessie: yah I do. (They kiss) (Nessie gasps.)

Jacob: What?

Nessie: I think my water just broke.

(Everyone starts freaking out)

Edward: Carisle, can we get to a hospital in time?

Carisle: I'm afraid not. She has a few hours before giving birth.

(Jacob looks at Nessie.)

Nessie: Take me home Jacob.

(Jacob picks her up and starts running)

Bella: Jake! Where are you going?

Edward: Home.

Bella: Our home?

Edward: No, their home.

Alice: Home birth. Wow, so natural.

(Jacob and Nessie are running home.)

Nessie: Are we going to make it Jake?

Jacob: We have to just hold it baby. We are almost there.

(They make it to the house. They get inside to their bed room. He puts Nessie on the bed helps her put a nighty on. Then he put a few pillows behind her.)

Jacob: Helps coming Nessie. Just hold a little longer Renesmee.

Nessie: I don't know if I can Jacob. (Little scream) This hurt Jake.

(Carisle comes in)

Carisle: How is she Jake?

Jacob: I'm not sure Carisle. But she's hurting pretty bad.

Carisle: That's common for all births. (Lifts blanket) Okay I can see the head. Okay Nessie we can start pushing. Now take it nice and easy like we practiced. Okay. 123push.

Nessie: (Lets out a little screech) OMG that hurts!

Jacob: It's okay Nessie. I'm right here honey. You can do this okay 123.

(Nessie screams. Meanwhile the rest of the family is in the living room.)

Esme: Do you think she's okay?

Alice: It's Renesmee of course she is okay. (Nessie screams)

Rosalie: Or not.

Bella: (grabs Edwards's hand) isn't this exciting Edward?

Edward: Of course it is. I just want to know if it's a boy or girl.

Emmett: It has to be a boy because it kicked pretty hard.

Alice: But what could be better at this time?

Emmett: For the screaming to stop. (Rubs his head. The screaming stops)

Jasper: Looks like that wish came true Emmett.

Emmett: Yah but I wonder why.

(Carisle enters)

Bella: How is Nessie?

Carisle: She tried. She's fine but, I would let her rest for a little bit.

Edward: And the baby?

Carisle: In perfect healthy.

Rosalie: So is it a boy or a girl?

Alice: (shoves Rosalie) Rose. Can we see her and the baby?

Carisle: I'll ask. (Goes into Nessie and Jacob's room) Nessie, everyone wants to know if it's okay to come in?

Nessie: Of course. Bring them in.

Carisle: (Smiles) Okay.

(Everyone comes in with gaze and aw.)

Jacob: It's a boy. (He shows the baby) Do you want to hold him, Edward?

Edward: Me?

Nessie: Yah dad, he's your god child.

Edward: Really? Yes, I'll take him. (He takes the baby)

Rosalie: So what's the name?

Nessie: Jacob, you should tell them.

Jacob: Alright. (pause) His name is Billy Gage Black. I named him after Dad.

(Everyone awes at the name.)

Edward: Hi Billy.

Bella: Okay can I have my turn sweetie.

Edward: I guess.

Bella: Hello there Billy. (Baby smiles) Oh my gosh.

Nessie: He recognizes your voice mom.

Bella: I know it's just. Wow. I'm a grandma now.

Emmett: Weird right?

Bella: Totally.

(Laughter)

Jasper: Who's the godmother?

Nessie: Rosalie. Cause of the fact you can't have kids. I figured this was a good way to work on your mothering skills.

Rosalie: Oh, thank you sweetie. (Hugs her) I feel honored.

Nessie: You're welcome.

(Jacob comes behind her)

Jacob: So are you okay?

Nessie: What? Oh, I'm fine. The pain was worth it.

Jacob: Yes. Yes it was.

(The baby starts crying.)

Emmett: Way to go Rose you made Billy cry.

Rosalie: Shut-up Emmett. (Gives Billy to Nessie)

Nessie: Hey Billy. You're so handsome. Yes you are. You're so gorgeous just like your Daddy. (Baby smiles)

Jacob: You're the cutest things I've ever seen. (Baby giggles. Everyone laughs. Jacob and Nessie share a kiss.)

*Zoom out through the bedroom window.

By: Bailey Kelly

Date: June 22, 2011

Time: 8:02pm

FANGTASTIC!


End file.
